The Life and Times of a Rock Star Owner
by Peaches Gryl
Summary: This is an AU story about how Rei deals with being an owner of a very famous group the 'She Babes'. And how she deals with all of the background work that goes into producing a successful bandgroup. R & R.


Life and Times of Rock Star Owner  
  
Life of Rei Hino  
  
By: Peaches Gyrl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of their characters. I am just using them.  
  
A/N: I just wanted to let you know that this is an AU. And I am not sure where any love connections are going so if you have any feedback please give it to me. Please I am asking for positive only. Thank you and enjoy  
  
Life for Rei Hino was normal as usual; being a hardcore businesswoman has kept her life in a rut. She enjoys her job a lot she gets to meet anyone and everyone she well pleases. She is a favorite of the royal family and loves to visit America for its beauty. She owned one of the worlds biggest singing acts since boy bands came and went in the late 20th century. Now the craze was the girl groups. Hers in particular was a favorite of all, She Babes; do not ever ask her where they came up with that crazy name. They just did. It was a group composed up of four leading ladies, Usagi Tuskino, Minako Aino, Matoko Kino and Ami Mizuno. They started out in a small country club in Japan, and now they are one of the most wanted bands. It was a great feeling to know that you were wanted.  
Rei sat at her desk pondering on that fact with a cup on coffee in hand she decided to look out side of her building. This was the home office, stationed in Tokyo, Japan, but then again who was not stationed in Japan these days. The city was now being called the "Hot spot for hot acts." She snickered at the thought of that. It was great. She looked outside of her twenty-five-story building. It was not the biggest, but it sure felt like it from up here. She loved this city, even with the pollution problems everywhere. It was still a nice place to call home. She could look out and see all of the lights, and the people crowding the streets. She could almost swear she could hear them talk, but that was a miss. She took a sip of her coffee when her desk phone rang. She walked over and pressed the intercom.  
"Yuuichirou, I thought I told you NO calls!" Rei stated as she pressed her receiver button on her phone.  
"I know, but this one is persistent," He said in a normal voice. He was pretty use to her temper. It was not a normal temper and it use to scare him, but being with her for a little over five years you get use to it.  
"Send them in," Rei stated with a temper in her voice. The young man of six foot with dark black hair walked in with his shades just coming off; he had a sort of hip to his step. He was wearing a black mock turtleneck with black slacks. He looked as if he had this charm about himself.  
"Oh, baka! What do you want!" She said as quietly as she could hold in. She was holding herself as properly as she could.  
"So nice to see you again, Rei. You do realize that I am the contract holder of your most valuable asset," He said in his calm collecting voice of his. It gave Rei chills every time she listened to him speak.  
"I am well aware of this," She said as she turned around again to look out the window again. "What brings you here, baka-san?" She asked as she turned back around with her coffee still in hand. Lucky for him this coffee is yet on his shirt. Rei thought as she looked down at the cup, it was half full, and still pretty hot. It could do some damage.  
"Well, I came here because there is a problem with your girls. They are supposed to be doing two gigs tonight. I just want to point out that this is impossible," Mamoru stated very clearly in that soft voice of his.  
"That cannot be, they only have one gig tonight and that is at the Tokyo Tower," Rei stated firmly.  
"Then explain to me why I got two different calls today, from two different places," Mamoru said smoothly, "Looks like your losing your touch, doll face." Mamoru stated as he slowly started walking over to her, in a teasing way.  
"I have no explanation, I am not losing my touch, and you had better back away!" She screamed at him. Ready to throw her coffee at him at any moment. She straightened her jacket out and let him move in. She set her coffee down and began to breathe.  
"You need to learn self control A. and B this is not true, you are only saying this to get my goat, you disgusting flea bag!" Rei said as she slammed her fist on her desk. That stopped Mamoru in his tracks. He knew she was mad when her fists were fling, but then again it made her more attractive.  
"Oh, you might be right my dear, but you could also be wrong. There is no telling unless you call and ask," He said walking up to her face with only an inch to spare. Rei stopped breathing she could feel the tension between the both of them. This would not be the first time either, but now he was hooked up with someone and that someone meant a lot to Rei.  
"No." She whispered as his month started to close in on hers. She tried to push away but she was pinned against her desk as they both went farther down as she was bending over to try to reach for something. Mamoru could feel the scared cat coming out. It was not often you saw Rei cower, but he did, he has seen twice now and both times ended with them sprawled on the floor. She was now on her last strand, he was moving in. Rei was desperately looking for something to throw in his face that is when she grabbed her coffee and threw it and it landed on his back. And some landed on her arm. It was hot, but not scolding. Mamoru screamed.  
"Whore! What the hell was that for!" He screamed as he got up with coffee running down his back.  
"This is a brand new shirt!" He screamed again. Rei felt a surge of energy go through her. It felt good to tell a guy no.  
"Do not mess with me when I tell you no!" She screamed at him. The empty coffee cup was still in her hand and ready to use if he tried anything else.  
"I will be back, you can count on it. You will want me again! I know you will," Mamoru said as he walked out of her office.  
Rei sat down in her black leather chair, and her desk, which had coffee running everywhere. She did not care she placed her elbows in her coffee and sat there for a minute with her head in her hands. Her dark hair was running down her back and some to her face. She pulled it back with one hand and called up Yuuichirou.  
"Let no one else in, and I mean it. I do not want phone calls, nothing! I do not care if they are from the Prime Minister. Nothing!" She screamed as she let go of the call button. She decided her desk needed to be cleaned and repaired before she lay down. 


End file.
